Ryan Thompson
“I’ve still got that Certificate from the Work Experience in Electronics I did the week after I moved in - and look what good’s come o’ that around ‘ere!” “You reset my digital alarm clock to play the theme from ‘Animal Magic’ at 5am every morning, and removed the off-switch whilst doing so!!” “Well, I get very creative after a couple o’ drinks!” - Billy Butterbread and Ryan Thompson, discussing the latter's lifestyle choices ('The Food Festival', Chapter Two: "Research") Biography Early life Ryan was born and raised in South-East London, where he lived with his mother, Sue – a barmaid, and his father Barry - a coach driver. In regard to his education, Ryan attended South Chiswick Grammar School until he was 7 – due to being expelled for accidentally setting off the sprinklers and causing hysteria (putting everyone under the impression that there was a serious fire); the incident was subsequently put onto his Permanent Record. After this, he was sent to Farthingdale Boarding School for the rest of his education – as his parents never seemed to bond with their son – a mixed-gender school where Ryan’s confidence around girls suddenly bolstered, following an intense shyness during his earlier years. From here, Ryan learnt to be more obedient (though not completely) and successfully made his way into Camden University ''to study Biological Science; he spent all three years living on campus and rarely returned home – further distancing himself from his already-estranged parents. On the night of graduation, Ryan and his fellow graduates celebrated their success; he had already started dating someone from the same course as him – an intelligent young woman called Jessie Kingston, who also worked as a bar-maid (rather like Ryan’s mother, coincidentally). After spending the night together, Ryan ran out on her - his reasons for doing so are currently unknown, but it is implied that he suffered a fear of commitment. Homeless and alone, with all his belongings in a rucksack – Ryan made his way to the backwater village of Cheston in the heart of Surrey; he spent the night on a park bench and found himself at the end of his tether...until he spotted an advert for a roommate in the window of a nearby house: No. 41, Broadwalk Avenue, Cheston Village. 'Volume 1' "The Beginning" TO BE WRITTEN. "The Food Festival" TO BE WRITTEN. Personality & Personal Life When we first meet him, Ryan Thompson is around 21 years old (being a year younger than Billy Butterbread) and has come straight from graduation at ''Camden University. Ryan is fairly laid-back, and tries not to get too involved with other people’s predicaments, much preferring to be at the side-lines – in stark contrast to Billy, whenever the latter gets uppish or self-important. He also has a fear of commitment, as a result of his history with Jessie – which leads to him having “multiple, one-off girlfriends” throughout the time which he will spend in the company of his new friends in Cheston Village – and is also rather coy when somebody asks him about his past. In spite of this, Ryan is loyal to his friends and shows fierce determination whenever one of his nearest and dearest is in need of any help – such as his two closest friends from University, Martin Matthews and Charlie Johnson (both of whom are less intelligent than Ryan and have little to no social confidence nor common sense, but nevertheless repay that loyalty). Due to having no real connection with his family, and no siblings nor cousins, Ryan very much sees himself as a bit of a loner sometimes – until of course, he is reminded that he is indeed cared for by his best friends. Ryan is also respectful of his friends whenever they require some privacy, such as any occasion on which Billy invites Jean Phelps over – as he understands how they really feel about one another completely. To further differentiate him from Billy, he can also remember Mister Snoutnose’s actual name, whilst Billy struggles to overcome this need for forgetfulness. Personal Relationships * William "Billy" Butterbread III - fellow tenant and best friend. * Jessie Kingston - ex-girlfriend. * Barry Thompson - father. * Sue Thompson - mother. * Jean Phelps - next-door neighbour; close friend. * Martin Matthews - lackey, friend. * Charlie Johnson - lackey, friend. * Mister Snoutnose - landlord. * Ed Case - enemy. * Dee Livery - friend. * "Patricia" - one-time date. * PC Janet Worthing - acquaintance. * Mayor Greg Jameson - fellow Cheston Village resident. * "Skinny" Flint Perry - kidnapper and rival-turned-friend. * "The Editor" (IDENTITY UNKNOWN) - enemy. Appearances * "The Beginning" (First Appearance) * "The Food Festival" * "Bite-Size Bits!" (February 2018 +) * "The Bowling Championship" (COMING SOON) * "The Anonymous Blackmailer" (COMING SOON) * STORY 5/TITLE TO BE ANNOUNCED (COMING SOON) Trivia * TO BE ADDED. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters